The Ancient
'Alias' The Ancient 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Mystogan 'Age' thousands of years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'8 'Weight' 250lbs 'Blood type' unknown 'Clan & Rank' Works for The Grim 'Fighting Style' Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chi, though chi may be used to enhance its techniques. 'Abilities' *Religious Immortality The Ancient's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. This is a result of extensive experimenting with The Ancients religion's various techniques. His immortality allowed him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it. Despite Damian's attempt to blow him into shreds using a similar technique to his fathers Dragon Fist, the former only succeeded in decapitating him and damaging his body with the full impact of the explosion. Even though he was impervious to most physical attacks, as well as able to survive the injuries that actually got through to him, he was still susceptible to pain, which he came to find pleasure in at the expense of his opponents. Furthermore, The Ancient also had impressive healing abilities, the greatest example of this is how rapidly he healed from numerous physical injuries he underwent during his battle against Damian Yun and his family. *Overall Enhanced Condition * Transformation Through his thousands of years of evolution, The Ancient has been able to create a transformation form that is similar to Damian's Hyper Form. It enhances his overal physiology about his being and makes him stronger in every sense of the word. * Hell-Fire Manipulation The users can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. 'Weapon of Choice' Twin Bone Spiked Longswords. This weapon has been seen to be just as durable as Damian's Adamantium blade, only furthering the mystery of what these blades are really made up of. Allies/Enemies enemies: anyone 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection'Edit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:The Grimoire Category:Antagonist